


I'd Really Just Like to Propose Now

by SDBookFan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 18:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12348675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDBookFan/pseuds/SDBookFan
Summary: Logan is ready to marry the love of his life. Now only if he could get to the proposal.





	I'd Really Just Like to Propose Now

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ec-sanderssides on tumblr. You can also find my fics there.

Logan swallowed nervously, looking in the mirror as he adjusted his necktie. Tonight was the night. He was finally going to propose to Patton. He had it all planned out. The ring was in his pocket, he’d made reservations at Patton’s favorite fancy restaurant, and he had rehearsed his proposal speech half a dozen times. Tonight was going to be magical.

Just then he heard Patton call out to him.

“You almost ready, Logan? We don’t want to be late.”

“I’ll be there momentarily,” Logan called back. He took one last look in the mirror. There was nothing to be nervous about, everything was going to go perfectly.

* * *

 

“What do you mean you lost our reservation!” Logan demanded, feeling his frustration grow. “I booked it weeks ago.”

The maitre d, looking flustered, replied, “I know and I’m so sorry, sirs. But it seems there was an error on our computer program, and we accidentally overbooked. Again, I am so sorry.”

“And you’re sure there are no tables currently available?” Logan asked, his heart sinking. So much for tonight being magical.

“I’m afraid not,” the maitre d said, looking as though he’d prefer to be anywhere else.

Logan,” Patton tugged on his arm. “Logan, it’s okay. We’ll just go somewhere else. We can always come back another time.”

But I was going to propose tonight, Logan thought. Tonight was supposed to be special. I guess it can wait a few more days though.

Out loud he said, “I suppose you’re right. You can pick where we go.”

As Patton beamed at him, and started walking back the car, chattering about possible places to eat, Logan only listened with half an ear. The rest of his focus was on his whirling thoughts, trying to plan out a new proposal that would actually go perfectly.

* * *

 

Logan had his head between his knees, feeling on the edge of despair.

“It sunk,” he said flatly. “It honestly sunk?”

“Yeah, I’m sorry to say,” the man on the other line said sympathetically. “It wasn’t the only one, the storm yesterday sunk a lot of the smaller boats out in the harbor. So it’ll likely be a few weeks before we’ve got another one available to rent for the day. The boats we do have left are booked solid. I can give you the names of some other companies though, see if they’re better off?”

“I-“ Logan sighed. “No thank you, I’ll figure something else out. Something soon.”

“You got a special occasion coming up or something?” the man asked.

“I was going to propose,” Logan said with a wry twist of his lips. “I had planned to take Patton out on the boat to watch the sunset and then pull out the ring.”

“Aw hell, I’m really sorry then.” the man replied. “Good luck going forward though.”

“Thank you,” Logan muttered. “At the rate things are going, I’l probably need it.”

With that he hung up the phone, raising his head up to slump back in his chair and stare at the ceiling. He couldn’t believe the damn thing has sunk. If he was a less logical man, he would have said the universe was conspiring against him.

Still, this just meant he had be more careful with his plans, preparing for every contingency. This next time he would succeed in proposing, no matter what happened.

* * *

 

Logan double-checked the bags. He had everything they needed for their trip up to the mountain top, and then their picnic afterwards. He had packed sunscreen, water bottles, and all of Patton’s favorite foods. There was just one last piece to add.

Looking up carefully to make sure Patton was still upstairs getting dressed. Logan took out the ring box, and wrapped a pair of socks around before setting it in the bottom of the backpack. He didn’t want to risk it falling out of his pocket while they were on the mountain. And after everything else that had happened, he felt justified in his paranoia.

Just as he was closing the backpack, Patton came downstairs.

“Hey honey,” he sung out. “Is everything ready?”

Logan nodded.

“I believe I’ve packed all the essentials,” he replied, pushing up his glasses. “Shall we head out?”

“Let’s go!” Patton shouted, grabbing the picnic basket and all but bouncing out the door. With a small, fond smile, Logan followed him.

* * *

 

“Wow, this place sure is gorgeous,” Patton said, looking out over the cliff face. “I’m really glad we decided to come here!”

“I am too, Logan replied quietly, taking another sip for his water bottle. “Shall we set up the picnic now?”

“Sure!” Patton replied enthusiastically, dropping his backpack on the grass, and reaching in to rummage around for the blanket.

As they pulled the various tupperwares out of the bags, Logan listened to Patton chatter on about how pretty it was, and that they really should do this more often, and he’d have to look up a few more places to go. Logan was content just to listen, but he did chime in, once Patton mentioned how nice it would be to take a dog align with them in a far too innocent tone of voice.

“Patton,” he said, trying for stern, but just coming out as fond, “You know out apartment building doesn’t allow pets.”

“I know,” Patton said, dragging the word out, “But still, maybe someday?”

Logan laughed.

“Maybe someday,” he agreed.

As they began to eat their lunch, Logan couldn’t keep his eyes off of Patton. God, he loved his man.

Then there was a commotion behind them.

Logan turned around to see a group of teenagers on dirt bikes roar up along the road. Two swerved near the area where Logan and Patton were sitting, and grabbed their backpacks!

Logan immediately stood up, and desperately tried to run and grab the bags before they could get away. But it was too late.

Now on the verge of panic, he shoved his hand into his pocket, fumbling for the keys. Maybe he could drive after them? Or something?

Then a hand caught his.

“Babe,” Patton said, “Relax. It’s not a big deal. I think the only thing we had left in those backpacks was sunscreen.”

“No you don’t understand,” Logan blurted out. “Your wedding ring was in there.”

Patton’s face underwent a variety of expressions. First confusions, then shock, and then grim determination.

“Logan,” he said fiercely, “Give me the keys.”

“What?” Logan replied, but starting to pull out the keys on reflex.

“Logan, give me the keys!” Patton all but shouted, swiping the keys out of Logan’s hands.

* * *

 

Logan gripped the door handle hard. He hadn’t known Patton could drive like this. He wish he still didn’t know Patton could drive like this. He winced as they took another hard turn. He glanced over at Patton, who had his eyes fixed at the teens ahead of them with all the focus of a wolf that had spotted its prey. He gripped the door tighter.

It was just then that something was flung out in front of them Logan blinked trying to identify it.

“Patton, those are the backpacks!” he said in sudden realization.

Patton screeched to halt, making Logan wince a little, but he was more focused on getting out of the car.

He ran to the backpacks where they lay in the the mud. Frantically grabbing his, and rifling through it. The socks were still there. Thank god.

Pulling out the ring box, he turned to Patton, and got down on his knees, not caring about the mud.

“Patton,” he said. “I love you. I had a whole speech planned, but I can’t risk anything else happening before I say this. Patton, will you marry me?”

Patton threw himself into his arms, sending some the mud spraying upwards to splatter both of them.

“Yes, yes, yes, a hundred times yes!” he squealed.

“You have no idea how relieved I am to here you say that,” Logan managed to rely, before his lips were caught in a passionate kiss.

As Logan slid the ring onto Patton’s finger, he couldn’t help but think that despite everything that had gone wrong, this moment was still absolutely perfect.


End file.
